


You are my world

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Base on a tweet, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love them, M/M, i love this au, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Just Malec being all cute and stuff





	You are my world

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a post on Twitter about malec [HERE](https://twitter.com/OUaTPreachers/status/868267376571297792) and it's adorable and I love it  
> And I planned to write this for Malec Amino's #WritingChallenge  
> Also, let's pretend Magnus in this universe already revealed his Warlock status to his Alec :3
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Magnus?" Alec steps into the loft as he looks around for any sign of his favourite warlock.

 

"In here!" The sound of Magnus' voice comes from the potion room.

 

Alec walks to the room before he decides to tiptoe behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Magnus' torso. "Boo!" He whispers, prompting a small smile from him.

 

"Alexander, you know that I know you are here already, right?" Amusement is clear in the shorter man's voice as he stops stirring the potion in the cauldron to place a hand on the other's arm.

 

Nuzzling his head into Magnus' shoulder, Alec replies, "Of course I know, my love. I just like to see you smile."

 

"Uh huh..." And so, Magnus is back to his task.

 

People often ask Alec why would he, a successful event planner, ever date someone as plain and boring as Magnus Bane, a psychic who reads tarot cards for a job, who always wear dull clothes and is also an alternate version of a cat lady. This often results in Alec either politely or just straight out tell them to "go fuck themselves" because what right do they have to call his boyfriend something like that. Unfortunately, Magnus seems to be agreeing with them most of the time. At the start of the relationship, Magnus would often question Alec if he's sure about the being with someone like him and Alec has to repeatedly reassure him that he's perfect. Only when he revealed that he's a warlock does their relationship really picks up. Magnus becomes more confident, though he still appears shy at times, and Alec finds that to be incredibly cute. They would sit with Magnus leaning against Alec's chest as he shows his magic to his boyfriend, and Alec would look at him in awe and adoration. Then there are simple nights where they just watch movies and cuddle with each other. Alec always insists that Magnus needs to improve his knowledge in that field and Magnus reluctantly agree, as long as he gets to cuddle, and of course, the other can never refuse that.

 

"...Alexander?" Magnus' voice calling his name manages to pull Alec out of his own thought. Magnus had stopped stirring the ingredients and is now turned around in Alec's embrace to wrap his own arms around the other's waist. Looking down, Alec's hazel eyes meet with golden cat eyes that are filled with worry. Dear Lord, he loves those eyes so much.

 

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asks, leaning down to place a kiss on the warlock's forehead.

 

"Are you alright, darling?" Magnus places a hand onto Alec's forehead to check his temperature, "Are you sick or something? You're awfully quiet. Here, let me make a potion for-" He's interrupted by a finger placed against his lips.

 

Alec smiles fondly at his boyfriend. "Hush, Magnus. I'm alright. Just thinking is all."

 

"Oh? Then what are you thinking about?" Magnus asks, sending his own small smile that only reserves for Alec to see.

 

'That's it!' Alec thinks as he decides to show Magnus how much he loves him. "Hey, Magnus?"

 

"Yes, Alexander?"

 

"Did you know," he whispers into Magnus' ear as if he's telling a secret, "I can hold the world in my hands!"

 

Magnus _giggles_ and Alec has to stop himself from smothering him with kisses. "You can't fit the whole world in the palm of your hands, Alexander. I'm a warlock and even I can't do it."

 

"Are you sure about that?" And with that, Alec cups the warlock's face.

 

It takes a while for Magnus to process but once he understands what's going on, he blushes. "Oh..."

 

"Exactly," Alec leans down to kiss the other's lips.

 

Returning the kiss briefly, Magnus pulls away and hesitantly asks, "Are you sure, Alexander?"

 

"Hm? What do you mean?" Alec asks in return, tilting his head in confusion.

 

"Are you sure that I can be your world?" Magnus looks down, still doubting.

 

Alec's heart melts at that. "Of course, Magnus. You are my everything, my whole world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

Magnus faces his love again and gives him that special smile. "Okay... You know, you are also my whole world."

 

Alec really can't smile any wider after that confession. "Good." He leans his forehead against Magnus'. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Alexander."

 

And they share a sweet kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm supposed to go and finish my 30 days otp fic but I got distracted by this. Sorry


End file.
